Bane of The Decepticons
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: MPreg!Megatron. After a moment between the Decepticons' resident traitor and tyrant takes place, an event seen as nothing more than a mistake by Megatron - although this mistake bares fruit. A sparkling. The sparkling begins causing tension between the Decepticon and Autobot army as it begins raising questions as well as tempers causing jealousy to ensue. Megatron/SS Megatron/OP.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first Transformers fanfic ever and I'm really nervous so please be gentle with me ~ This is MPreg. On the other hand, this came to me in a dream where Megatron was the mother/carrier instead of Starscream which my brother found funny, yeah I told him, he helped me along though and really helped within the process although I'm not that far along with the story. Anyway. In my dream it was the Transformers Prime Megatron/Starscream version, therefore it takes place within Prime: I do not own Transformers Prime.

* * *

Startling rather violently from his light, yet fitful, slumber, Megatron found himself making a dive for the nearest bin barely making it in time before he started purging his tanks of what little remnants of fuel they had within them. Coughing and spitting out the foul taste, the tyrant managed to straighten himself out in order to glare at the fuel that had once been snug within his tanks - shaking himself out of it, which only happened to worsen the sickening feeling, Megatron managed to contact Soundwave through their private communications link:

"Soundwave - !" Megatron all but barked, not having time for traditional greetings, "My chambers - ! Now!"

With his order received, more or less, Megatron cut the transmission before his Third in Command could so much as utter a single word - his mountainous form lurching forward, violent coughs followed with a horrid retching sound escaped his hunched form.

"Pitiful." the warlord growled to himself, wiping his mouth sluggishly. A knock. "Who is it - _!?"_

"Designation: Soundwave." came the communications officer's muffled drone.

"Come in."

Crimson optics radiated wearily as they watched the TIC enter deeper within the room only to stop a good foot or so away, the door sliding shut - Soundwave was undoubtedly observing him in this, pitiful state. Curling the upper corner of his lip back, he was ready to snarl at the communications officer before another powerful wave of nausea attacked with such force that it forced him to double over, practically dry heaving, his abused tank rumbling for it had nothing more to offer.

If the warlord had paid his TIC any mind he would have noticed the way Soundwave's visor glint:

"What's happening?" Megatron rumbled,

"Possible explanation: Virus. Or - ."

"Or what?"

"Expecting."

"_Expecting - ? _Is this some kind of joke!" Megatron roared, glowering at his TIC, "I am not some Primus-damned femme, Soundwave! It must be something more rational than - _expecting._ I must have a virus. That's all."

"I am familiar with such things, My Lord." Soundwave droned, "For I have Rumble and Frenzy."

"I. Am. **Not**_**.**_Expecting."

Now the Leader of the Decepticons wasn't entirely sure if he was trying to convince Soundwave or himself at this point, either way, he wasn't making a very convincing argument with him leaning heavily upon the bin just to keep himself upright while looking like slag. Sighing. The warlord shifted into a more comfortable position, or at least one that wasn't so - restricting - yet close enough to make it to the bin within a nanosecond's notice, he allowed his optics to fall upon Soundwave as the other bot most likely took in his pitiful state. This irked him somehow. Pinching the bridge of his olfactory sensors, Megatron let out a low humming noise - he was the one who had called Soundwave here in the first place, it wouldn't do him good to suddenly snap at his most loyal Decepticon.

"Alright. For all intense and purposes let's just say that I'm _expecting -_ so what am I to do?"

"Rest: No fighting with the Autobots _or _Starscream. More recharge time. Remain stress-free - ,"

"**_Stress free -_**_ !?_ How can any bot remain stress-free with these _scrapheaps_ I call soldiers around - constantly needing supervision!?"

"Please calm down my Lord. Anger will not do you good."

"**_Fine, _**fine. Anything else?"

"Fuel: You will need to constantly fuel yourself for you are fueling for two now."

"Fuel? We barely have enough rations as it is - we'll have to - ,"

"My Lord." Soundwave quickly interjected, "Please refrain from scheming, it will undoubtedly put you through stress."

"But the Autobots - !"

"Temper, My Lord." Soundwave tittered, "The Autobots will still be there when this is over."

Baring his fangs, Megatron allowed a cycle of air to pass through his vents in an irritated manner in an attempt to calm himself - the tyrant could already feel an oncoming processor-ache beginning to form, that was until he felt a servo place itself reassuringly upon his shoulder, looking at the offending appendage, Megatron's optics traveled up the length of the limb to find himself looking into his own eyes being reflected by Soundwave's visor where he could barely make out the subtle hint of Soundwave's own optics.

"How long with this take?" Megatron groused, shrugging off the appendage tiredly,

"It varies, Lord Megatron." Soundwave stated, "I will endure this ordeal at your side, offering my assistance when needed."

"I know you will - old friend." Megatron muttered, getting to his pedes, "Which is why I had called you here first. My state of being will **_not _**reach my soldiers, understand."

"Understood."

"Good." Megatron breathed, "Now let's make our way to the control room before my absence proves _too _tempting for a certain seeker."

"But I must ask, Lord Megatron."

A low cycle of air escaped Megatron's vents, he already knew what the communications officer was going to ask: "Yes. Unfortunately he is."

Accepting the piece of information silently, Soundwave followed dutifully after his Lord and friend. This was going to prove to be a challenging task for his Lord and everyone to ever come in contact with them - he couldn't help but wonder what the sparkling would look like, he felt a sense of excitement begin to bubble up from nowhere.

* * *

Actually it was an egg instead of a sparkling - in fact - I know nothing of MPreg from this fandom which I'm a little sad to admit - anyway - how did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Been a while and I had this up for a while I just didn't post it yet and well sometimes I get kinda lazy at the end of a chapter so sorry because it's kinda lazy ~ I do not own Transformers Prime

* * *

**Months Later**

_Resting rather uncomfortably upon his throne, Megatron could feel his optics slowly dimming before brightening upon realizing he was starting to drift off into recharge, shifting in place, the warlord tried to appear alert as his Decepticons went about their daily schedules, even Starscream went about his daily routine which somehow included casting numerous glances in the tyrant's direction - currently the entire Decepticon Army was ordered to look out for energon or any sort of fuel and not to engage the Autobots unless necessary which confused numerous bots until Megatron practically shouted at them to 'Stop standing around like a bunch of slag heaps before I turn you into scrap metal and build myself a new throne!' This got them moving especially when the huffy tyrant knocked down a drone for not moving fast enough._

_Somewhere off to his right he could feel Soundwave's protective energy radiating off of him in waves, washing over the uncomfortable warlord which somehow managed to lull said bot nearly into recharge. A servo was placed upon his shoulder. Looking up, Megatron found himself looking at his communications officer's visor:_

_"Recharge." Soundwave ordered, voice low._

_"I don't want to. I can't - ." Megatron rumbled, their mumbles capturing the attention of the other Decepticons, "The Decepticons need - ."_

_"Recharge." Soundwave reiterated, voice taking on a more stern undertone, "I will take care of things here."_

_A small surge of energy shot through his body, successfully capturing his attention, he couldn't help but look down at his body only berating himself mentally upon realizing what he'd done - it seemed like his sparkling was agreeing with Soundwave. Reluctantly the Lord stood from his throne, abandoning his stubborn want to remain sitting upon his throne, noticing a few of his men flinch, most likely from fear for Megatron had been rather edgy and attacked a few Decepticons for no apparent reason._

_"Very well." Megatron groused, placing a servo to his helm, "I will be within my chambers."_

_Exiting the control room with the air of a predator, Megatron entered the empty metallic hallway, listening as the door leading into the control room hissed shut before reopening once again followed by the clicking of pedes, clicking one could only associate with heel struts, steel struts only associated with seekers - one seeker in particular._

_"What is it you want from me now - Starscream?"_

_"What's the matter - Lord Megatron?" Starscream drawled venomously, "No more time for our usual spats anymore?"_

_"It wouldn't be considered usual taking in the fact that I have stopped rising to your bait cycles ago," Megatron looked over his shoulder, leveling a glare at the seeker, "Now would it?" said seeker curled his lips into a snarl, "Now excuse me for I must cut this idle conversation short for I have something much more important to tend to."_

_A nap._

_"More important than your army!? More important than the Decepticon cause!?" Starscream barked, taking a step forward, "What's changed!?"_

_"We need more fuel."_

_"Lies!" Starscream snapped, "I've seen how you and Soundwave are always whispering something to one another! In fact - I've seen you two together a lot nowadays!"_

_"Jealous, Starscream ~ ?" Megatron smirked, arching an optic ridge, now fully facing the seeker,_

_"No - ! I - we - we're all wondering what you and that mute are up to!"_

_"Nothing that doesn't concern any of you." Megatron hummed idly, "If you need anything redirect any and all problems to Soundwave."_

_"But - !'_

_"We are __**done,**__ Starscream." Megatron growled._

_With that, the warlord pivoted on his heel and continued his stroll towards his chambers before he was so rudely interrupted by the erratic seeker - he was rather proud that he happened to handle that well, not getting as upset as he used to with the seeker's constant barrage of questions aimed at him - he could hear Starscream's irritated huff as he stormed back into the control room, most likely to confront Soundwave._

_Punching in the codes to his chambers, Megatron entered the room at a leisurely pace before sitting upon his berth when another wave of energy shot through him once more - he placed a servo over his spark chamber - there were times when he'd forget he was carrying, it seemed like his sparkling would be a rather well-behaved one. Lying down, the warlord fell into recharge._

_"Lord Megatron. Please get up for we must make hast."_

_"Wha - ?"_

_Returning from the comforting depths of recharge, Megatron found himself staring at Soundwave, the third in command waiting patiently despite saying their need to hurry, his recharge riddled processor slowly searching for any reasons they had to leave before a painful spark of energy shot through his body - hissing the warlord sat up with such speed that his helm spun - he felt like he had __**just **__gone to recharge._

_"It's time Lord Megatron."_

* * *

"They've put _**you**_in charge!?" Starscream shrieked, glaring Hook down, "I'm Second in Command and they put _you - a mere constructicon - _in charge! _Over me!? _I'm clearly the best choice!"

"_I know - right?" _Hook drawled, "Why put a talented Constructicon in temporary charge over the _most _obvious choice, a traitorous SIC who's always trying to do in our Lord?"

"_Do not mock me." _Starscream snarled, shoving Hook aside, storming down the halls of the Nemesis,

"By the way - we're to continue gathering energon!" Hook's voice rang out.

Growling, Starscream fought off the urge to blast the insufferable bot in favor of venting off some much needed steam in the form of some aerial maneuvers, allowing him to submerge himself within his thoughts - something was nagging at him within his processor: Ever since his and Megatron's first, and seemingly last, interface, the warlord had promptly shut him completely out of his mind as well as acting - _weird, _or at least for Megatron, usually the tyrant would snap at Starscream but he seemed to be holding back, calming himself down before walking away or Soundwave would intervene. _Soundwave. _It seems the two were suddenly welded at each other's side a cycle after Starscream and Megatron's interface, the communications officer taking his place at Megatron's side - keeping his temper in check, watching over him, constantly entering Megatron's chambers only to leave about a joor later. And on **_top_**of that - the two suddenly up and disappear for who knows how long! Together! Alone! Maybe Megatron and the mute were _interfacing - _!

"I will get to the bottom of this!" Starscream spat venomously to himself as he took to the skies.

**Day 1: Starscream's Log**

_After coming back from my rather relaxing flight, I decided to search __**Lord **__Megatron's chambers in hopes I could find __**something **__that could point me in the direction the two __**traitors **__had gone off to with no results, unfortunately. Other than Megatron's odd behavior I have nothing in the way of clues much to my dismay - it seems I underestimate the slagger._

_It seems most of the Decepticons are wondering what those two are up to and if it'd affect them in anyway, shape, or form - some even asked if I knew, as if they'd tell me anything. Idiots._

**Day 2: Starscream's Log**

_Today I checked Soundwave's chambers and it yielded the same results as Megatron's chambers, nothing. I could have continued if it weren't for Soundwave's blasted creations bursting through the door and that Primus blasted Ravage chasing me out - the mongrel! On the upside we have acquired a rather large shipment of energon._

**Day 3: Starscream's Log**

_I don't know why I continue this log - it's obvious neither left any sort of clues other than their adamant orders to continue gathering large amounts of energon. We also lost a drone to the Autobot scum while on our energon retrieving mission - it seems the Autobots are as wary of their sudden absence as well as our sudden ceasefire, the Prime even asked to see Megatron. None of us revealed the whereabouts of Megatron because none of us really know - the Prime seemed a little discouraged in a way - maybe the slagger actually __**likes **__Lord Megatron._

_I must admit Megatron is rather handsomely rogue - wait! Erase that from the data-banks!_

**Day 6: Starscream's Log**

_Two days since my last entry - honestly I forgot to continue this log, I see no reason to other than to keep track over our recent results over our energon retrieving missions: Day four held nothing while on Day five that Prime contacted our base asking to see Megatron as well as asking our reasons behind our current ceasefire - we didn't tell him anything although it gave me time to test out my theory about the Prime __**liking **__Lord Megatron, turns out I was right - other than that we didn't give away the knowledge that even __**we **__don't know where Soundwave or Megatron are, I don't even know why we're covering for those __**traitors.**_

_I don't know how that Prime constantly finds out our transmission codes - I'm going to have to change the codes yet again. Hopefully these codes will remain out of the Autobots' hands, or knowledge, I'm getting sick of doing so._

**Day 7: Starscream's Log**

_Today the Constructicons received word that both Megatron and Soundwave were on their way back as well as to create something akin to a sparkling's pen and to place it within Megatron's room, how they would situate it would depend on where Megatron wanted it to be placed - I hope they get lost but that's less likely to happen. I wonder what's with the sparkling pen? Where would they even __**get **__a sparkling from?_

Cycling air through his vents, Starscream shut the log down, sitting in relative silence as he mulled over the information they'd received from Soundwave - that's when it all clicked. Megatron's odd behavior! Soundwave constantly at his side! Both whispering to one another! Soundwave constantly called to Megatron's chambers! _A sparkling pen - _! That slagger Megatron interfaced with that mute and now they've conceived a sparkling!

A savage snarl ripped from Starscream's vocal chords as he snapped the data-pad in half, sparks jumped from the poor device:

"If that slagger thinks he can replace **me **with that - _mute! _He's dead wrong!"

* * *

Holding the week-old sparkling in a one armed hold, Megatron could feel an overwhelming sense of dread for his sparkling as they stalked towards the Nemesis even though said sparkling was currently clicking and chirping in wonder as it took in their new surroundings - this brought a wry smile to the warlord's face-plates. His sparkling - his sparkling was intelligent, strong. The sparkling was male. Soundwave had so kindly informed Megatron that he would have to choose a designation for his sparkling and that proved tougher than the warlord originally thought, but in the end, he'd gone with one that matched the sparkling perfectly, he had such plans for his little sparkling: Bane. That was the sparkling's name. Bane of the Decepticons. Creation to Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

As soon as they had entered the Decepticons' base, the trio was aware they were receiving mixed looks from various fellow Decepticons, causing Megatron to subconsciously hold his sparkling closer to his chest-plate - his sparkling making a sound akin to hissing as he _glared _at passing bots.

The Constructicons were standing at ready:

"We have completed the task you had asked of us, the pen is now awaiting for your placement orders."

"Come with me then." Megatron ordered, Soundwave at his side.

Upon hearing of Megatron and Soundwave's arrival, as well as talk of a sparkling, Starscream exited his chambers just as the group passed giving Starscream a good look at the sparkling and the way of which Megatron was holding it. Close. Protective.

"Ah - Starscream." Megatron drawled, passing the seeker, "I expect reports on the energon retrieval missions."

"I can give them to you now." Starscream hissed, following after the group,

"As you wish." Megatron stated dismissively.

This gave Starscream a chance at a good look at the week-old sparkling, it was such a small thing, so small the seeker could easily squash it underneath his pede - ridding himself of Megatron and Soundwave's sparkling. Although it looked nothing _like _Soundwave.

Crimson optics peering out at the world with a cold, almost predatory disposition, body paint a pure black, a polished shine to it with red markings similar to Megatron's back during his gladiator days - the right arm was similar to a seeker's claw while the other was like that of Megatron's.


	3. Chapter 3

So it's been a while since I updated this and finally got around to it ~ I do not own Transformers Prime (except Bane).

* * *

Wide crimson optics stared up at their seated Carrier with emotions ranging from awe, wonder, and adoration as said mech lorded over the rest of the other mechs from his throne, it was when the door leading into the control room swooshed open that the sparkling took its attention off of its Carrier in order to look at the intruder only to realize that it was the familiar bot – Soundwave, there were times when Bane liked to think that this mech was his Sire but he just couldn't bring himself to actually think such a thing of his Carrier's closest friend, at least the sparkling figured they were friends, in fact he often wondered who his Sire was but while he was still forming within his Carrier, he hadn't felt any other presence other than Soundwave, yet he knew that the mech wasn't his Sire.

In the Communications Officer's arms were three cubes of energon, as if on cue, the sparkling's tank gave a loud rumble just as the bot placed two of the three cubes before the sparkling, it gave a low whine of hesitance as Soundwave handed the other cube to Megatron, the two watching Bane study the cubes set before him, an intelligent glint within his optics.

"Drink up." Megatron ordered calmly, Bane watching the warlord as he sipped at his own cube,

Following after his Carrier's example, he picked up the cube with both servos and took a hesitant sip, the odd taste washing over his glossa, the sparkling instantly taking to the energon, chugging the rest down before tossing the empty cube carelessly although upon grabbing the other cube, ready to down it, he heard the low, dark, and melodic chuckle that escaped his Carrier causing Bane to realize his _savage _behavior, feeling a bit of shame at his actions, he took a more _civilized _sip.

Soon that mech that his Carrier wasn't entirely fond of approached the trio, mainly Megatron, Bane let out a low hiss showing his disdain for the other mech – he felt if his Carrier didn't like the bot, then he wouldn't like the mech either.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron growled, he still wasn't entirely fond of the seeker,

"Optimus Prime is asking to speak with you, Lord Megatron." Starscream stated coolly, optics flicking towards the small sparkling baring it's fangs at him; he resisted the urge to do so as well,

"Prime," Megatron rumbled thoughtfully, "Very well. Soundwave, take Bane to my chambers."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave bowed, scooping the sparkling in his arms, earning an indignant squawk, the empty cube dropped in the process – this going unnoticed by the warlord.

"Patch him through." Megatron ordered; Starscream gave a curt nod, pressing a button on the console causing the screen to flicker before it showed Optimus, "Prime, you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes."

"Well Prime, you have my attention."

"I – _we _want to know what it is with the sudden ceasefire."

"The basic needs of my Decepticons has come to my attention, we need the fuel to survive."

"There's another reason, I know it."

"Possibly, although there must be another reason for this unexpected and completely unwanted call, there's something else on your processor, isn't there, _Optimus."_

"Why were you and Soundwave gone for an entire week, what are you planning?"

"You and I both know I wouldn't tell you, even if that **were **the real reason for this pointless chat. Now, if I've humored you for now, I must get going, I have much more important things to tend to that don't have to deal with you or your pathetic Autobots."

Before the Prime could get a word in edgewise, the Warlord cut the transmission with a derisive sneer meanwhile on the Autobot's side, Optimus felt that something was terribly off which only troubled him and he knew the Decepticon Warlord was at the center of it all.

"You know the earthling saying: Curiosity killed the cat." Ratchet spoke, capturing Optimus' attention, "So, did Megatron answer your questions?"

"No," Optimus ventilated irritably, "If anything, he only increased the amount of questions. I **know **he's planning something, Ratchet, I just don't know – what it is."

"What makes you think he's planning anything?"

"The sudden ceasefire, his and Soundwave's absence, and there's _something _off about him, I just know it – something's going on over there, the Decepticons seemed uneasy when we met them, not only that but Starscream seems to actually be in Megatron's good graces as well as a little on edge."

"Would it make you feel better if we had Bumblebee and Arcee scope out the Decepticons' base?"

"I think that would be best, just to see what they're doing."

"Alright," Ratchet confirmed, ready to head out, "I'll tell them."

After staring at the now blackened screen with a million thoughts and possibilities running through his processor, Megatron finally cycled a large gust of air through his vents, successfully capturing his SIC's attention, the Warlord turned a wicked glare upon the seeker causing said mech's wings to flinch a little,

"Starscream." Megatron addressed,

"Y-yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream squeaked out,

"You used to be an inventor, correct?"

"Um – yes?"

"Answer me like you know what you're talking about!?" Megatron barked before calming himself, the seeker might outright refuse him for his rude behavior, "I need you to create an invention for me."

"Oh?" Starscream perked in interest, "And what would that be, my dear Lord Megatron?"

Said Tyrant specifically ignored the _dear _in order to continue on with his train of thought lest he purge his tanks: "Prime knows about Bane, maybe not fully – but I can see it, so I'd like to ask if you could put your _talents _towards making something to accelerate Bane's growth."

The request caused Starscream's movements to stall, his processor on overload, finally he managed a blink, still gawking at Megatron who was becoming increasingly irritated with the open mouthed look he was receiving – he could either kill off the sparkling **OR **he could follow through with Megatron's request and regain his place at the Warlord's side, showing up Soundwave.

"Well!?" Megatron snapped,

"I'll do as you wish, Lord Megatron," Starscream grinned, bowing ostentatiously before the tyrant, "It'll be mere _sparkling's _play."

Knowing Starscream, the traitorous seeker was most likely planning on something else entirely, possibly Bane's assassination, growling, he wrapped a large, powerful servo around the seeker's neck, lifting him up so they were face to face, a good inch separating their faces,

"But I must warn you, seeker." Megatron snarled, baring his teeth, "If this _somehow _manages to kill my sparkling, you will receive the same fate! Except slower. I will take the time to torture you. Tear you limb from limb, cable from cable – reduce you to nothing but scrap metal, and if you even _**consider **_running from me, I will hunt you down and drag you back, only then will you wish I'd end your miserable existence! Got it?"

"M-my Liege," Starscream rasped, claws clutching at the more powerful mech's servo, "I can't breathe!"

"Am I understood?"

"U-understood!"

"Good, now get to it." Megatron hissed, tossing Starscream, his metallic form scraping against the metal floor, he turned his back on the seeker in order to contact Soundwave, "Bring him in." he cut the line, he still heard Starscream, he turned his glare on the seeker once more, "Now, Starscream!"

Scrambling to his pedes, Starscream made a quick exit but not before passing Soundwave and that Primus damned sparkling within the halls – entering his lab which hadn't been touched within a while, he plopped himself down upon a nearby stool just before a large tabletop which held various weapons, gadgets, and blueprints for various other inventions. It'd been a while since he had been here last, the last time he could remember was when he'd given Megatron that cannon blaster of his, and now, he was in here for the slagger's _sparkling, _grumbling, he cleared a spot for himself to work, he should be finished sometime tonight.

**LATER**

Megatron stared down at Bane as the sparkling slept within the large berth meant for the warlord himself rather than a sparkling – a spike of guilt formed within the tyrant's chest as he reconsidered what he was going to do, he heard the door swish open and he knew exactly who it was without looking, he had his reasons for asking Starscream to create such a device, but where they good enough reasons to take the sparkling's entire sparkling-hood away from him?

"I can't help but wonder," Megatron began, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"I'm sure Bane will understand your reasoning, Lord Megatron."

"And if he doesn't?" Megatron countered, "It all seems selfish of me to take away his childhood all because I couldn't bare to lose him, maybe I should stop, tell Starscream to quit working on the device."

"Either way, his childhood will be taken away from him." Soundwave spoke, "The last sparkling sparked within this period hadn't lasted more than a month or so before it was gone despite our best efforts at making sure of its survival, the same will happen to Bane. Our resources are dwindling, and the amount of energon to keep a sparkling healthy is 5x the amount we have now – if you were to take the route you have chosen, he will reach an age where he will be more resistant to such obstacles as well as old enough to survive upon the rations we have now."

"I suppose you have a point." Megatron groused, watching Bane, "Very well, I'll go through with my plans despite the adverse reactions that may occur."

"I will be at your side, Lord Megatron."

"As always, old friend."

Silence ensued before a beeping captured their attention, it was an update from Starscream claiming he was finished with the device – Megatron looked to Soundwave who nodded, sighing under his breath, the warlord roused his sparkling from his sleep, the sparkling creating a confused chirp,

"Come my sparkling," Megatron murmured, Bane squeaked, "You will become a fine Decepticon."

A feeling of disorientation was shared between the two causing Bane to squeak a little anxiously, this encouraged a spike of agony to spread throughout the sparkling's small chassis – Bane couldn't help but wonder what brought his Carrier these sudden influx of emotions for earlier he had felt troubled. Just then they stood before a door, he looked just as it opened revealing a different room, a room he hadn't seen before, and there stood that mech, he instantly felt fear.

"Please, place the _sparkling _upon that X, if you would, Lord Megatron."

"Soundwave." Megatron spoke, the TIC nodded, taking Bane causing the sparkling to whimper, Megatron glared at Starscream, "This better work, _seeker."_

"O-Of course it will!" Starscream stammered, "I – I already tested it on a drone!"

All the seeker got in return was a vicious growl causing him to tense, he began feeling a little unsure about himself now that Megatron was present – as soon as Soundwave nodded once more, he pressed a button causing a blinding light to flash to light up the room. As the light died down, the three older bots spotted a young mech sitting in Bane's spot,

"Bane." Megatron tried to keep the worry from his tone,

"Y-Yes?"

The warlord couldn't stop the pleased/relieved smile that crossed his features, he placed a servo upon his SIC's shoulder causing said mech to flinch,

"Well done, Starscream."

"I – uh, th-thank you, Lord Megatron."

"We must get going," Megatron spoke, _'Come now, Bane.'_

'_Yes, Carrier.'_

Starscream watched as Megatron exited the lab with Bane following shortly after, if a little shaky, finally, Soundwave left leaving the seeker to his thoughts – now that the Primus forsaken sparkling was now a young mech, he seemed oddly familiar although the SIC supposed it was because he was Megatron's sparkling after all. Something still wasn't sitting right with him.

After bidding Soundwave goodbye, Megatron turned his attention to Bane who seemed to be a little shaky on his own two pedes – he chose to speak through their personal link that only a sparkling and a Carrier shared just like before:

'_How do you feel?'_

'_G-good, I think.' _Bane took on a troubled look, _'Everything feels so – weird. I feel weird.'_

'_I will explain everything later, for now, you and I need to recharge for tomorrow I will teach you everything you will need to know for sparklings your age.'_

'_Carrier – even though I haven't seen myself yet, I am sure I wouldn't be considered a __**sparkling.'**_

'_Whether you like it or not, you will always be my __**sparkling.'**_

* * *

I honestly have no excuse for why I wanted Bane to be older, I guess it fits in with the story so sorry if that kinda deters you :(


End file.
